Various devices are known for guidance and attitude control of guided missiles. Such devices include gyroscopes, accelerometers (gyroscopic and otherwise), compasses, and celestial navigators. These systems have such drawbacks as being complex, expensive, and may be suseptable to vibrations or (in systems using electronic amplifiers) nuclear bombardment. The instant invention, being fluidic in nature, avoids such drawbacks.